metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Earth Lovers
The Earth Lovers are a planetary grouping consisting of Forte, Anasaze, and Cavious. Grouping Data The Earth Lovers all share a fairly obvious theme, that being that they are all associated with the ground in some way, leading to an abundance of Soil Meteos. They serve as the top group for the third set of groupings of Star Trip's Multi mode. The mission of this grouping is "Clear the screen of Meteos!," which will let the player go to the Dimensionals if the mission is completed successfully, or the player may choose to go to (or is forced to if the mission is failed) the Bubblies. Strategy General Earth Lovers' mission is to clear the screen at least once, and the planets are all easy to screen clear (with a special case we'll see later)! Consider this your prize for having defeated Chlorophylls' mission. With this, it should be relatively easy to accomplish the mission. However, it should be noted that since most of the planets have strange and unusual mechanics, this planetary grouping will be significantly harder for newer players or players who aren't used to playing those planets. Defeating the planets is another question, though. In lower difficulties, the planets will have difficulty surviving since they have odd mechanics, with the exception of Cavious, which will do the best out of the three. and while the other two planets will get better and better with difficulty along with Cavious, but Brutally Hard will add extra strength at the cost of making the fight overall faster. It's relatively easy for planets to destroy themselves before the game even gets past 30 seconds, and for that reason you might want to choose Brutally Hard over the other difficulties. As Forte Forte is probably the best planet out of the three you could get to defeat the planets easily and still complete the mission. Everything you need to do is create a screen-wide stack through step-jumping (air docking can also work) and then do a vertical ignition once you have at least done 4 ignitions, to ensure the stack goes completely off the screen, granting you a screen clear and filling the other planets' with burnt meteos, which should kill them. Targeting one specific planet will increase the effectiveness of the attack, since all meteos will be sent to that planet, filling up their screen easily. One thing to be sure of is to not leave meteos on the ground once your screen-wide stack is formed. Due to Forte's igniting mechanics, doing horizontal ignitions can make it hard to flick Meteos up on the stack since they are very weak (in which case you should turn off the speeder), and doing a vertical ignition will launch the entire stack off the planet, but won't result in a screen clear due to there still being the meteos you left in the ground. Another danger of horizontal ignitions on a screen-wide stack is potentially exhausting all possible vertical ignitions, resulting in you having only 3 options: a very short time frame to work with in order to do a vertical ignition from falling meteos, risking annihilation to let the meteos regenerate so you could start over and make another screen-wide stack from scratch OR make a pseudo-shield, repeatedly doing horizontal ignitions to get meteos off the planet. It's worth noting that doing such thing will fail you the mission due to it being completely impossible to screen-clear this way. As Anasaze Anasaze is pretty similar to Forte in terms of mission effectiveness and planet strength, having more of the first than the latter. Everything you need to do is step-jump until the screen is filled (should take 4 ignitions or 5 at most). At this point you have two options: do horizontal ignitions until the stack leaves the screen. Doing this will work well if you do the 7th and over ignition midair, but doing ignitions on the ground will leave you with a very thin stack after the 8th ignition, requiring some luck in order to get the ignition on time before the meteos regenerate, though not to the same level as Cavious, or you could instead do a vertical ignition, being able to get the stack off the screen as early as the 5th ignition. While Anasaze isn't as strong as Forte in terms of planet strength, it can still hold off just as good. Depending on how fast you are, you can send row after row of meteos before finishing it off with a screen clear, burying planets with meteos, albeit not to the same level as of Forte. However, Anasaze doesn't have the weaknesses Forte has for accomplishing the mission in case something goes wrong. Horizontal ignitions won't create a pseudo-shield and will still send the stack off (though not with its own inconveniences), and flicked meteos can be incorporated into the stack after the 6th horizontal ignition, as it will go considerably farther than the previous ones. As Cavious Category:Star Trip Groups